Screwed: If Other Anime's Met!
by Lori-Chan
Summary: Its a normal day in the House o' Gundam Pilots until some people start showing up, including Vash! Please R/R!


Screwed…  
  
If other anime's met!  
  
A FEW NOTES!!!!!  
  
There are some original characters in here so Im gonna do some Bios so you wont get all messed up! ^_^  
  
Tai- is my character and she is Heero's twin sis  
  
Jessie- is my friend's character and she likes Duo  
  
Door- is… a door  
  
Jeff- is this faggoty kid in my 3rd hour that has a nasally British accent thing and he is Door's lover  
  
Bill- is my old Civics teacher; he likes to call people "Characters"  
  
Dave- the industrial Tech teacher… he loves Planers… so very much… he loves Bill  
  
Now that that's done! Read and Enjoy! ^_^  
  
I Don't Own Gundam Wing, however I do own Tai and my friend Jenny owns Jessie, we also own the Retard 4 (Door, Jeff, Bill, Dave) so not TOUCHIE!!!  
  
The setting is a peaceful day at the House o' Gundam Pilots (that name says it all)… ANYHOO! They were all sitting around; Wufei was going on about justice and saying crap 24/7…  
  
Wufei: Crap! I love justice!  
  
Others: Sweatdrops and blue lines. Oh no not again!  
  
Heero: Pulls out a gun that looks nothing like the ones he usually has. Omae o Korosu… Aims at Wufei  
  
Wufei: CRAP!!!!!!! How unjustly!  
  
Quatre: WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING AT ALL!!!!! Oh and nice new gun Heero. AH!!!!!!!!! Runs around the room screaming like a 4-year-old girl.  
  
Heero: This is not my gun than that means it must be…  
  
Door: Out of nowhere. In Door voice. MY GUN!!!! DOORAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Other Pilots: ……  
  
Storywriters: ……  
  
Jeff: Door, forget about them lets go play monopoly!  
  
Door and Jeff frolic off to play Monopoly…  
  
Wufei: Becomes locked in a closet by someone not from GW. CRAP! I Peed my pants! CRAP!  
  
Person that locked Wufei in a closet: Can I have my gun back now?  
  
Quatre: Who are you? (Reads the name tag) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Your name is Person-Who-Locked-Wufei-In-A-Closet!!!! I'm Quatre!! Pleased to meet you!!  
  
Person-Who-Locked-Wufei-In-A-Closet: Ummmmm, I'm Vash the Stampede. Ummm, isn't there a guy with a braid? He invited me here.  
  
Trowa: (sadly) he's out on a date with Shinimegami (Isabella, one of the story writers) that's a shame. She's hot.  
  
Vash: Oh. So, uh, are there any doughnuts here?  
  
Quatre: Why yes! We also have tea, and crumpets, and…  
  
Heero: Shut up Quatre. Don't scare Vash. Just get him some doughnuts.  
  
Quatre: K!!!!  
  
1 Half an hour pass. Duo and Isabella return home.  
  
Isabella: Boy Duo, that was so romantic! Getting a special booth, ordering the most expensive drinks and appetizers, beating up the waiter who almost spilt on me, giving the  
  
Violin guy $20 just to play and sing, "I love you", and---  
  
Wufei: CRAP!! Get a room you two!!!  
  
Duo: oh, we haven't even gotten started!!  
  
Trowa: Not around Quatre, Duo.  
  
Quatre: Hey!! I got the doughnuts!!  
  
Vash: Yummy!!! GIMME!!!!!  
  
Duo: What are you doing here?!  
  
Vash: YUM YUM!!! You invited me here!! Don't you remember?!  
  
Duo: Oh yeah! I think I had to tell you…  
  
Isabella: We were going to set you up with a girl, Vash.  
  
Vash: Really?? I LOVE girls!! But I thought you were going out with Duo…  
  
Isabella: NO, NOT ME!!! I mean someone from a different show. Like…Sailor Venus!! (Snaps her fingers and Sailor Venus appears)  
  
Sailor Venus: Why am I here?  
  
Isabella: I am responsible for bringing you here. You must date Vash.  
  
Vash: No!! I wanna date you!!  
  
Duo: Not when I'm around!!  
  
Isabella: No. Duo is 100 times sexier, plus, he's better.  
  
Vash: At what?! (looks at Sailor Venus) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Never Mind! Glomps onto Sailor Venus, giving her sad puppy eyes.  
  
Sailor Venus: Huh! HEY GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!!!!!! Pushes him off her.  
  
Vash: Cries.  
  
Heero: Starts hitting on Sailor Venus. Hey sexy momma, how's about you and I go someplace… private. Winks  
  
Sailor Venus: Taking no time to think. OK!  
  
Heero and Sailor Venus frolic off.  
  
Vash: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo and Isabella: ……  
  
Tai (Another story writer): Walks in. Hiya! Hey where's Heero? I have to beat him up!  
  
Isabella: Oh, he and Sailor Venus just frolicked off to have hot and wild sex!  
  
Tai: Confused. HOW THE HELL DID SAILOR VENUS GET HERE?!?!?!  
  
Isabella: blushes...  
  
Tai: Oh, I see… Well then where's Zechs?  
  
Duo: In his room…why?  
  
Tai: I WAS JUST WONDERING! ARG!  
  
Vash: See's Tai and instantly goes gaga. HOT MOMMA!  
  
Tai: huh?  
  
Vash: Glomps onto Tai and tries to kiss her  
  
Tai: ACK! AND HOW DID VASH GET HERE! Punches Vash  
  
Vash: purrs. Kinky are we?  
  
Tai: Locks Vash in the same closet as Wufei  
  
Wufei: CRAP! My pants are still wet!  
  
Vash: great…  
  
Tai: And beside… I like Wolfwood better…giggles.  
  
Vash: EVERYONE LIKES WOLFWOOD!  
  
Isabella: Snaps fingers and Wolfwood appears.  
  
Wolfwood: Smoking and looking sexy as usual. How did I get here?  
  
Tai: Glomps Wolfwood.  
  
Wolfwood: YAY! IM LOVED!  
  
Vash: EVERYONE LOVES YOU!  
  
Wufei: I love you Vash…  
  
Vash: AH!!!!!!! LEMME OUT!!!!!  
  
Wufei: Tries to play scrabble with Vash but Vash escapes the Wu-Mans wrath and gets out of the closet, locking it even tighter for Wufei.  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE CRAP! WEAK F^#$%** ONNA!!!  
  
Everyone: ……  
  
Wolfwood and Tai: Frolic of to another room.  
  
Vash: Cries  
  
Heero and Sailor Venus return.  
  
Heero: That was some goo- - -  
  
Everyone else: SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: ok  
  
Heero and Venus leave again  
  
Zechs: walks in. Hey…. Have you seen Tai?  
  
Duo: Um. Snickers. She's with Wolfwood…  
  
Zechs: grabs a gun and goes off to look for Tai.  
  
Duo: He must really like her.  
  
Wufei: Breaks out of the closet and is about to play scrabble with Vash when the Retard 4 appear.  
  
Bill: OH YOUR SUCH A CHARACTER WUFEI! YOU SHOULD BE LIKE MR. CHARACTER AND PLAY MONOPOLY! THAT CHARACTER!  
  
Dave: Bill that's not in my planer, we have to wait for another hour, remember?  
  
Bill: OH DAVE! YOU'RE SUCH A CHARACTER! Makes out with Dave  
  
Jeff: Oh Door, they're starting with out us! That's not very nice!  
  
Door: Its ok shnukums! I still love you!  
  
All of the R4: Frolic off to play monopoly dragging the Wu-man with them  
  
Wufei: HELP! CRAP! INJUSTICE CRAP!  
  
Everyone: ……  
  
Trowa: So… now what?  
  
Quatre: I donno…  
  
Tai: Returns with Zechs.  
  
Duo: Hey! Where's Wolfwood?  
  
Tai: Oh, well me and him were talking and then Zechs barged in with a gun and Wolfwood ran away. Hugs Zechs.  
  
Isabella: Ook…  
  
Zechs: Yeah…  
  
Tai: I guess that's the end…  
  
Zechs: Where's Wufei?  
  
Isabella: Its to long of a story…  
  
Tai: Ok…  
  
All of them rejoiced because the Wu-man was gone forever (YAY!) and they all were a bunch of happy campers! The end! 


End file.
